1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery may be recharged. Low-capacity batteries that comprise a single battery cell that is packaged in the form of a pack are used as a power source for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones or camcorders. Large batteries that comprise a plurality of battery cells that are connected together are used as a power source for driving motors, such as those for electric scooters, hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), or electric vehicles.
A rechargeable battery may be formed with various shapes, such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. The rechargeable battery comprises an electrode assembly with positive and negative electrode plates between which a separator is interposed, a case mounting the electrode assembly therein together with an electrolyte, and a cap assembly fitted to the case. Positive and negative electrode terminals are electrically connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed or protrude to the outside through the cap plate.